Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lock pins for exercise frame type systems. In particular, it relates to a locking pin system for use in home and commercial exercise frame type systems and applications for connectors and add on devices.
Description of Related Art
The use of a frame to support exercise positions are well known. Children's constructions are well known as jungle gyms and frames designed for adult use are called climbing frames or exercise frames. They are all basically a frame of metal or plastic designed to support the weight of the individual using it for either climbing or other exercise positions, stations, mounting of exercise equipment, and the like.
The frames are usually constructed of pipes or tubes made of metal, resins, plastic, or the like. They can be connected in a wide variety of means. Jungle gyms are frequently welded or permanently bolted together. The same is true for many adult versions of the exercise frame. The connectors for frames that can be repeatedly taken down and put up include screws, clips, springs, and the like which hold the connectors and other added equipment in place. While they work, they are still difficult to use, time consuming to use and do not always make for a steady holding in place of the connectors of the tubes or added on exercise equipment. Connecting the parts of an exercise frame that is not permanent still has issues of stability that require new solutions.